


Mari's laugh

by DarkVengeancer



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVengeancer/pseuds/DarkVengeancer
Summary: All Kanan wanted was to keep Mari laughing





	Mari's laugh

Mari's laugh was like music. Or the sea. Maybe it was like all the colors of the rainbow or... 

Whatever, Kanan wasn't a girl of poetry and she didn't really care about putting into words what Mari's laugh was like. All she knew was that it made her feel like her heart was light up in her chest shining like a beacon, beating so loud that it could be heard down deep under the sea were nothing else could be heard, and she never wanted it to end. Specially those super cute giggles Mari was making right now. Kanan thought she had never heard anything more adorable coming from Mari's mouth before.

Kanan was the one making Mari laugh. They had met earlier in the afternoon for a day at the beach. Mari had brought her umbrella and a basket full of snacks and Kanan though she shined brighter than the sun when she saw her waiting, standing on the sand wearing that gorgeous white dress that made her look like she had just stepped out of a dream and that stylish hat covering her shiny blond hair. 

_Shiny_. That word wouldn't stop popping in Kanan's head today. The word that Mari seemed to like so much and Kanan had come to think the whole meaning of the it belonged to Mari and only to her now. 

Kanan needed to stop thinking those kind of things soon or she'll end up saying something out loud. And she was sure it wouldn't make any sense. 

Everything made perfect sense in her head, though.

Kanan had brought two sets of goggles and diving tubes and the both of them had spent great part of the evening swimming and looking at fish and all the amazing things that lived under the sea. Kanan would explain to Mari something interesting about some species and then they would dive and she would point at the animals she had just mentioned before and Mari would smile with delight. Kanan couldn't pay any attention to any of those beautiful creatures that she used to find so interesting, Mari's smile eclipsed everything today.

Mari got tired soon and went back to lay on her beach towel under the umbrella while Kanan decided to stay a little longer, enjoy the feeling of the sea pulling her in and out, the smell of the salt on the water, maybe swim a few meters and clear her mind.

She really needed to clear her mind. These feelings weren't new to her, she'd always been attracted to Mari since she first saw her when the two of them were just little girls, but Mari's influence seemed to be stronger today pulling all Kanan's thoughts, all Kanan's being, towards the blonde. Maybe some cold water would help, she though as she swam a little farther into the sea and dived right into a wave. Yes, some time by herself, just her and the ocean would work.

When she came out of the water almos 30 minutes later she was cool and calm and se felt like she could face Mari again without getting lost in all the might of her presence.

Kanan found Mari lying on her towel, eyes closed, humming some metal song she liked. She had only one earplug in her ears, so she could hear Kanan when she came back from the sea, Kanan thought. But Mari was so into the song that she didn't notice Kanan coming next to her. Kanan watched her for a moment an then smirked, she'd had an idea. She came closer to Mari, standing right next to Mari's body and took her ponytail in her hands, it was soaking. Kanan twisted the tip of her hair over Mari's tummy and let the water fall. 

The moment the first drop hit Mari's white soft skin, she opened her eyes.

"WHAT? K-KANAN!!"

Kanan laughed "What?" 

She wrung out her hair again, this time over Mari's legs. Mari sat.

"Kanan stop!" she was trying hard to look angry but she couldn't stop a burst of laugh escaping from her mouth. That was when it all started.

Kanan tried to drop some water over Mari's back too but this time Mari grabbed her by her legs and tackled her to the sand. Kanan instantly reacted and hugged Mari, making sure all her body made contact with Mari's skin, to get her even more wet.

"I had already dried!" Mari complained when Kanan passed her hands through her hair drenching it too.

"You looked like you needed some refreshing"

Kanan kept using her hands and her hair and the water remaining in her swimsuit to dampen all visible parts of Mari's skin. Mari laughed at every movement, every touch, and when Kanan used her hair to put a little drop on the tip of her nose she let out the cutest giggle Kanan had ever heard.

Kanan wasn't thinking now. 

She was lost in Mari's laugh and felt like if it stopped she would lost something precious so she kept playing pressing her hands against Mari's cheeks, her forehead against Mari's nose, her lips against Mari's.

Kanan froze.

_Her lips against Mari's._

It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just done and when she did, she backed a little shocked at her own actions.

Mari, who had never stopped laughing, saw Kanan's stunned face and leaned in and kissed her. 

They kissed and kissed and kissed and when they had had enough of the other's lips, they just laid there on Mari's beach towel holding each other. Mari's head rested on Kanan's shoulder while the later caressed Mari's side with her hand.

None of them spoke for a while, they didn't need to. The sun had started to hide down the horizon and its light was now orange with hints of purple. Kanan watched it go down while just enjoying the feeling of Mari's skin on her fingertips.

"Is this ok?" Kanan finally spoke.

"Huh?" Mari looked up at Kanan, confusion written all over her face.

Kanan looked down at her "Is it ok that I kissed you? I should have asked first."

Mari laughed "You dummy, I was the one who kissed you."

"W-What? I was the one who kissed first"

"That wasn't even a proper kiss, you got scared and almost ran away that's why I had to kiss you."

"I-I wasn't scared!" 

"You were panicking." 

"Was not!" Kanan frowned, she was to stubborn to admit the truth "I was worried you didn't like it and slapped me again"

Mari laughed again, harder, making Kanan's body shake with every laugh. It felt so good. Everything felt so good with Mari in her arms.

"I might do it if you won't stop lying"

"I'd rather you kissed me again"

That made Mari blush. She buried her face in Kanan's shoulder and Kanan laughed.

"Now you're shy?" Kanan asked, amusement in her voice.

"You said it so nonchalantly..." Mari said, her face still buried in Kanan's body so her voice came off muffled.

"You wanted me to tell the truth..."

Mari looked up again, Kanan smirked. 

"Shut up!" 

"Make me" 

Mari then kissed her, making Kanan shut until the sun was set.

Kanan realized she had been wrong this whole time: Giggles wasn't the best thing that could come from Mari's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote something so fluffy, I'm so ashamed of myself...
> 
> At least I hope you liked it, this was my first fanfic ever so please leave some comments!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
